a bad dare gone good
by Evermore.loves.yullen
Summary: Read the story to find out . I bad at summaries
1. Chapter 1

"I love you" said Yuu Kanda

Moving in for a kiss on Allen's soft lips, but before said action took place Allen fell down fainting in Kanda`s arms catching him before he fell to the ground.

"Wow, Yuu-chan" said lavi,walking up for around the corner

"There, I did your stupid dare. Now where is mugen?" Said Kanda

"Lenalee-chan has it"

Kanda moved into the room more to lay Allen down on Allen's bed. Then quickly left Allen's room. Standing in the doorway Kanda said " sleep well baka moyashi"

"Awww Yuu-chan does care. Oh by the way happy birthday Yuu-chan"

Kanda moved to close the door and asked Lavi"are you coming usagi "

At Lenalee's room mugen was in the doorway with Lenalee. "Happy birthday Kanda, now did you do your dare"

"Yes"

"Allen fainted"

"Now can I have mugen back"

"Here" she said smiling handing mugen back to Kanda

*Allen is dreaming of the day's earlier events*

' I wonder where everyone is at today. No one is on a mission, right'

Allen continued to eat his mountain of food, then went to his room. Later on Kanda came by to talk, and stated his in love with Allen. Then quickly darkness took over.

Allen being woken up by Komui's voice , groaned

"Allen Walker, you and Kanda are to report my office for a mission debriefing right away. Ks"

Allen absent mindedly said " yes sir " but thought ' l can't believe what luck I have, first that and now this. Wait Kanda confessed to me today then... only god knows what he'll do on the missio

U

Moving in for a kiss on Allen's soft lips, but before said action took place Allen fell down fainting in Kanda`s arms catching him before he fell to the ground.

"Wow, Yuu-chan" said lavi,walking up for around the corner

"There, I did your stupid dare. Now where is mugen?" Said Kanda

"Lenalee-chan has it"

Kanda moved into the room more to lay Allen down on Allen's bed. Then quickly left Allen's room. Standing in the doorway Kanda said " sleep well baka moyashi"

"Awww Yuu-chan does care. Oh by the way happy birthday Yuu-chan"

Kanda moved to close the door and asked Lavi"are you coming usagi "

At Lenalee's room mugen was in the doorway with Lenalee. "Happy birthday Kanda, now did you do your dare"

"Yes"

"Allen fainted"

"Now can I have mugen back"

"Here" she said smiling handing mugen back to Kanda

*Allen is dreaming of the day's earlier events*

' I wonder everyone is at today. No one is on a mission, right'

Allen continued to eat his mountain of food, then went to his room. Later on Kanda came by to talk, and stated his in love with Allen. Then quickly darkness took over.

Allen being woken up by Komui's voice , groaned

"Allen Walker, you and Kanda are to report my office for a mission debriefing right away. Ks"

Allen absent mindedly said " yes sir " but thought ' l can't believe what luck I have, first that and now this. Wait Kanda confessed to me today then... god knows what he'll do to me on the mission'


	2. Chapter 2

'Wait when did I get here' thought Allen as he sat up .

"I guess I'll find Kanda for the mission debriefing" he said aloud

As Allen walked down the halls of the black order a million thoughts raced though his head while looking for Kanda. But when he walked into the training room, he in million years thought he walk into this. Lenalee and Lavi making out! Him standing in the doorway was noticed first by Kanda. He smiling gets up, by then Lenalee and Lavi stopped and then finally noticed Allen.

" Kanda we have a mission, uh... whats going on?"

"Truth or dare" said Lavi and Lenalee at the same time

"Come on moyashi"

" its Allen, bakanda "

"Wait Allen don't tell komui plzzzzz "

"Okay, but why would I"

"Thank you " said in unison

Allen then left to go on to komui's office, where as Kanda was already there.

"Good you're both here now. There have been reports of akuma in the this area * points at the map* now I want the two of you check it out. Oh and Kanda this is for Lenalee * hands Kanda present* happy brithda-" Kanda glared at komui. Kanda grabbed the present and opened it and inside it an Allen plushie.

" I'll thank her later. But is there anything else" Kanda said with a little happiness in his voice.

" no that is all . Wait the train leaves in an hour. Please ready to leave. Now that is all and good luck on the mission."

The two left komui's office to go get ready for thier mission. On the way to Kanda's room he met Lenalee and Lavi at his door.


	3. Chapter 3

Kanda smiling said " thank you very ,very much for the Allen plushie Lenalee"

" hey I helped . But hows Allen"

" thank you usagi" sarcasm in his voice " but either he does not rember it at all or is pretending it didn't happen " said more seriously this time

" or he believes its a dream cause he did faint"

"Yeah your right but i have a mission to get ready for. So bye"

When kanda was packing for the mission he packed his Allen plushie. Smiling he left his room.

When Allen was at his room he packed for the mission. When finished he began to wander why he wasn't told it was Kanda's birthday and what was the present Lenalee gave him.

_ on the train

'Moy- no Allen is so damn cute asleep'

Allen who was just resting his eyes was surprised to have Kanda get up and sit next to him. But he did not show it at all or else he may anger Kanda. Then Kanda dissited to play with Allen's hair and whispered something he didn't catch, but he dissited he wake up so he slowly moved towards the hand playing with his hair and said happy birthday sleepy.

"Moyashi are you awake" poking Allen

"Yeah" Allen was now laying on Kanda's lap eyes still closed

Kanda leaned down to kiss Allen's forehead. Surprised Allen opened his eyes. " what was that for Kanda"

" my stealing my present from you"

Kanda punched Allen, waking him from his dream. "What the fuck was that for bakanda"

"You talk in your sleep, you know"

Allen blushing in embarrassment thought' so it was all a dream and he heard it all'


	4. author note

Authors note

Ok the story is a little confusing, right. Well in chapter 1 the thingie went funny on me and basicly said the same twice. Chapter 2 had a mistake so instead of "for Lenalee" its " from Lenalee". Chapter 3 is way confusing I was told. So Allen and Kanda are on the train. Allen is resting his eyes went he falls asleep. Allen starts talking in his sleep. Kanda hears it and is a little embarrassed that his crush is dreaming of them two. Yes Kanda his a crush on Allen, Lenalee and Lavi know and are 'helping' Kanda. Please review or I no idea if the story is good or not.


End file.
